


P.S You Snore

by bowsofwrath



Series: A Regular Guy [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsofwrath/pseuds/bowsofwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeremy, what are you doing here” Spencer asked?</p><p>Jeremy stood in the door way of his apartment watching his glassy eyed boyfriend sway in the hallway.  “I live here.  Spencer, are you drunk?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S You Snore

“Jeremy, what are you doing here” Spencer asked?

 

Jeremy stood in the door way of his apartment watching his glassy eyed boyfriend sway in the hallway.  “I live here.  Spencer, are you drunk?”

 

“What? No, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you on something?  You look stoned?”

 

There was look of deep pain that came to Spencer’s face.  “I’m not on anything.  I’m clean. I promise.”  Spencer looked lost.

 

Jeremy grabbed Spencer’s arm and pulled him into his apartment.  “This isn’t a conversation I want to be having in the hallway at ten thirty at night.”  With the door closed behind them Jeremy ushered Spencer to the couch.  “Sit” Spencer landed on the cushions looking a bit perplexed as to how he got there.

 

“Now don’t move.”  Jeremy made a quick trip to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  How was he going to handle this?  How was he supposed to handle this?  He hadn’t had to deal with intoxicated people randomly coming by his apartment since his younger brother got over his wild partying phase.   Jeremy walked back to the living room happy to see Spencer sitting where he had left him.

 

“Drink this” Jeremy put the glass of water in Spencer’s hand.  Spencer drank the water and handed the glass back to Jeremy. 

 

“I got back from a case” Spencer said.  “Morgan drove me home.  I was going to go to bed but I was so tired I couldn’t sleep.  So I went out” he trailed off.

 

“How long have you been awake” Jeremy asked?  
  


“What day is it?”

 

“It’s Thursday for another hour and a half.”

 

“We left for Tulsa on Monday morning.  Then there was a hostage situation that started Tuesday afternoon.  So I guess Monday night, but I fell asleep on the plane on the way back.  I don’t know.”

 

“Ah” Jeremy said.  That explained a few things.  “You’re sleep deprived.  Wait, did you drive here?”

 

“I went for a walk and I just kept walking and then I was here.”

 

There were worse places Spencer could have wandered to.  It was still a very troubling distance for someone to walk alone at night FBI agent or not.  “At twenty four hours sleep deprivation causes the same level of mental impairment as being legally drunk.”

 

“Let’s get you to bed” Jeremy said.  He helped the FBI agent to his feet and began herding him towards his bedroom.  He had to make sure Spencer didn’t trip on his own feet or walk into any walls.  In the short amount of time that Spencer was sitting on the couch he had apparently lost most of whatever manic energy he had that caused him to go on a several mile walk.  Good thing it wasn’t a very long journey down the hallway.

 

A small push was all Spencer needed to climb into the perpetually unmade bed.  “God, everything hurts” Spencer murmured.  Jeremy helped Spencer get out of his shoes and other clothes until he was just wearing an undershirt and his boxers.  By the time Jeremy was done Spencer was flat on his back softly snoring.

 

Jeremy sighed and climbed into bed next to him.

* * *

 

Spencer woke up groaning.  His legs hurt, a lot, and so did his feet.  He glanced over to look at his alarm clock but found an unfamiliar lamp that was sitting on an unfamiliar nightstand. He startled further awake looking around and not being able to recognize the room he was in.

 

This had never happened to Spencer before.  He was not the type to wake up in strange beds without knowing how he had gotten there.  He noticed his state of undress and was even more confused.  To the genius’s relief he found his clothes folded neatly on top of the dresser. 

 

As he got dressed he replayed the previous night’s events.  He remembered getting home, putting his go bag down and locking his gun away.  Spencer could see himself putting away a few books and tidying up some papers but it was slightly fuzzy after he sat on the couch to sort through his mail.  Did he leave on his own or did something happen?

 

A wave of panic hit him at the thought he might have been abducted.  It wasn’t a likely scenario but likelihood had never been a factor in the events in his life.  How many people are going to get kidnapped once let alone a couple of times?  Then again Spencer had always been exceptional.

 

He found his keys in his pants pocket.  His phone and wallet were missing.  Spencer began to calm down as he realized a kidnapper wouldn’t leave him access to his keys.  They could be used as a weapon.  There was one more test for him to rule out the whole ridiculous idea.

 

Spencer listened closely at the bedroom door.  There weren’t any other noises so there didn’t seem to be anyone else currently in the apartment.  The door was not locked.  A kidnapping was looking less and less likely by the minuet. He slowly opened the door and peered out.  That’s when it hit him.  He was in Jeremy’s apartment.  Spencer had been in that living room before.  He just didn’t recognize the bedroom. 

 

“Jesus” Spencer said relieved.  Now that he was more awake and no longer worried for his life he felt like such an idiot.  How did he forget deciding to go out for a quick walk last night?  Why did he decide to go for a walk in the first place and how did he wind up six miles away from home?

 

It was apparent that the apartment was empty.  The clock on the cable box over the TV said it was almost ten.  “Shit” he said. He was late for work and was going to no doubt have dozen messages from Garcia or Hotch on his phone when he got home. 

 

There was a note on the coffee table:

 

_Tried to wake you up before I went to work but you kept swatting at me.  I figured it was better to let you sleep.  There is a coffee pod in the machine in the kitchen, sugar on the counter the milk in the fridge.  I left you a couple of granola bars.  Eat them until you get your hands on some real food.  You didn’t have your wallet so I left you money for a cab next to the coffee maker if you need it.  Call me when you get home._

_-J_

_P.S You snore_

 

Spencer smiled.  Jeremy had thought of everything. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
